


Viewing Position

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How John likes to view Sherlock's shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewing Position

 

Because this is one of John's favorite positions to view Sherlock's shoes there are several shops in London that have become quite use to seeing a certain long, lanky consulting detective laying flat on his back with his legs in the air while a certain short, stocky doctor stares at the shoes on his feet thoughtfully. When the right pair is decided on; usually determined by  John's sharp intake of breath, there is a flurry of movement as Sherlock jumps to his feet, pays for the shoes, grabs John's hand and drags him from the shop to hail a cab and get home so they can celebrate the new purchase


End file.
